


Mudando

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Dark Willow Rosenberg (BtVS), Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sem Tara, ela se tornou outra pessoa.





	Mudando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835319) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #048 - metamorphosis (metamorfose).

Sem Tara, ela se tornou outra pessoa. Tara era a única pessoa que podia a manter sob controle, a impedir de cair fundo demais nas trevas. Sem ela, não havia nada para impedir Willow de tocar o seu potencial completo, mas não havia nada para a manter em contato com as sua humanidade. A partir do momento em que perdeu Tara, Willow se transformou de tal maneira que não teria se reconhecido, e se envergonhava disso, porque Tara também não a teria reconhecido. Willow se tornou outra pessoa, e não podia encontrar um jeito de voltar a ser quem era.


End file.
